Nakusuko
by Lucem Black
Summary: Nyorooo Esta historia va sobre Nakusuko, una muchacha que no recuerda su pasado. Cuando decidio dejar de buscar sobre su pasado... cosas inesperadas sucederan... Adv: 0.5% de yaoi


_-"Hermana, hermana... apresúrate, llegaremos tarde si no te apuras... ¡Oh! madre, no tenias que molestarte en venir.. ya casi estamos listas"- decía una niña de cabello negro como el ébano y la piel pálida -"Hermana, eres muy demorona, ¡apúrate!, madre vino a recogernos"- _

_-"Hermana, madre espérenme ya casi estoy lista"_

_-"Hija no apures a tu hermana"- decía la hermosa mujer de cabello azul, largo y sedoso._

_-"Ya estoy"_

_-"Bien, hoy voy a enseñarles a usar el viento"- dijo la mujer de cabello azul, mientras cogía de una mano a la niña de cabello negro y ofrecía la otra mano._

______

_Sentía el cuerpo calido de la niña de cabello negro que la abrazaba y se aferraba a una sombra a su lado que las protegía de la furia de la lluvia_

_-"padre...*sollozo*... ¿porque tuvo que morir nuestra madre? - sollozo aun mas fuerte cogió su mano con el de la niña de cabello negro y la sombra. Avanzando a través de la lluvia._

-----------

-"Arf, arf, arf... "- despertó la muchacha con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y el cuerpo agitado.

¿Era un sueño?- pensó la muchacha de 16 años y cabello azul sentada en su cama tratando de recuperarse de la impresión- ... o quizá un recuerdo de mi pasado.... madre, hermana, padre.....- se levanto de la cama y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar al calido sol de la hermosa mañana que hacia, observó a la gente moviéndose agitada desde tan temprano. Caminó despacio hacia el baño y se miro al espejo, su cabello azul, igual al de la mujer de sus sueños, aunque corto y en fleques. Desde pequeña nunca tuvo el cabello sedoso, por eso el motivo de su corte. Tan diferentes al de la niña y la mujer de su sueño.

Dejo de verse, bajo la cara y se lavo rápidamente, pensando- otra vez estoy pensando demasiado, seré tonta- mientras peinaba rápidamente su cabello.

-"Controlar elementos, hacer magia"- dijo mientras creaba un torbellino en su taza de café-" aunque puedo hacerlo desde pequeña, aun no se controlarlo del todo"- se dijo recordando el principio de su sueño.

Salio de camino a su trabajo y observo a una pequeña niña rubia atravesar la pared de una tienda- esta fantasma de nuevo, siempre chillando por ahí, ya me esta preocupando- pensó mientras observaba a la pequeña.

Siguió caminando con paso ligero distraídamente, mientras pensaba en la forma de ayudar a la niña-fantasma, cuando una voz a sus espaldas la llamo.

-"Nakusuko, hey Nakusuko despierta de tus sueños, el trabajo es acá atrás"- grito una alegre voz, giró 90º hacia la derecha con la mirada avergonzada y el rostro sonrojado, para encontrar a una sonriente chica agitando la mano en forma de saludo desde una heladería, una muchacha de unos 20 años muy hermosa de cuerpo espectacular y sonrisa pícara.

Se acerco corriendo hacia la muchacha de cabello purpúreo y le dijo-" Temari-san, por favor no vuelva a avergonzarme así, no me gusta que me llamen en publico y menos diciendo esas cosas tan penosas..."- dijo Nakusuko con rostro totalmente rojo y frente a una Temari que reía con malicia, que luego empezó a empujar a la muchachita de cabello azul hacia el local en el que trabajaban.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un hermoso jardín, decorado en un estilo típico japonés, sentada al lado de un riachuelo artificial, estaba la joven de cabello largo y azul dibujando el diseño de un hermoso vestido elegante, disfrutando, a su modo, del esplendido día.

-"Señorita Daidoji, tiene una llamada del joven Hiragizawa"- comunico una muchachita de servicio a la joven bastante bajita para su edad.

-"¡Eriol!, dame el teléfono por favor"- respondió la Daidoji con la mirada emocionada casi arrebatándole el teléfono a la muchacha.

-"¿Tomoyo? "- se oyó una voz por el auricular.

-"¡Eriol! cuanto tiempo ¡que alegría oír tu voz!"- dijo Tomoyo mientras su corazón daba un brinco al oír la voz de su viejo amigo.

-"Tomoyo, cielos, después de tantos años, tu voz se ha vuelto aun mas melodiosa de lo que recordaba.... y ese tono de madurez, que combinación tan perfecta... hermosa sin duda" - respondió pensativo el joven Hiragizawa, mas para si mismo q para su amiga.

-"Muchas gracias Eriol, realmente sabes como hacer que una chica se sienta halagada"- dijo la joven con un leve rubor en el rostro.

-"jajaja Pero si solo digo la verdad"- dijo el joven ingles muy divertido-"querida Tomoyo mi llamada se debe a que quería avisarte que vuelvo a Japón par-"

-"¡Oh Eriol no sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia! nuestra querida Sakura se fue hace unos meses a Hong Kong a encontrarse con Lee-kun, aparentemente se va a quedar allá a terminar sus estudios, me sentía tan sola... pero ahora vienes tu para alegrarme, jejeje..."- rió Tomoyo mas feliz de lo que hubiese querido.

-"Así que mi querida Sakura se fue a encontrarse con Syaoran-kun, no sé porque no me sorprende.... bueno como te decía, volveré a Japón para hacer unas investigaciones, pensé que podrías recomendarme un buen hotel"- dijo Eriol

-" Desde luego Eriol, pero si piensas quedarte por un largo tiempo lo mejor seria que te quedases en una casa, recuerdo bien tu casa en la colina de Tomoeda, no creo que un hotel satisfaga tus exigencias"- dijo Daidoji con un leve tono de burla

-"Tomoyo, me conoces tan bien"- rió el joven Eriol-"supongo que seria lo mejor, pero de todas formas necesito un hotel querida Tomoyo, estaré llegando a Japón aproximadamente mañana a las seis o siete de la mañana"- continuo Eriol con un aire preocupado

-"Oh Eriol se me acaba de ocurrir algo muy divertido, puedes quedarte en mi casa, serán por pocos días, ya que hay una casa hermosa en venta cerca de aquí, no creo que tarde muchos días en comprarla. ¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa?... oh eso seria maravilloso"- dijo risueña Tomoyo

-"Claro que me encantaría, si no es mucha molestia para ti querida Tomoyo"-contesto Eriol un poco preocupado.

-"Claro que no seria molestia Eriol, tu siempre estas divirtiéndote, seguro que me animarías un montón, recuerdo aquella vez en que..."- La joven Daidoji y su querido amigo Eriol empezaron a recordar sus tiempos en Tomoeda y sus aventuras, y hablaron durante largo rato.


End file.
